A Way
by GraceMac
Summary: Gender switch. Femme!Edward Elric x Alfons Heiderich  Love finds a way, even through time..


A way

_I didn't mean to fall in love with you. But I think I was destined too. Me, the atheist has come to the conclusion that you and I were brought together by fate._

Buildings falling and smoke bellows out around them. And Ed can not help but cough and cover her mouth with her free arm to try and prevent the smoke from going down into her lungs. But when it clears he is still there. Laying half on the ground and half on her as she kneels there in the dirt. And all she can think about is how his life is draining out onto the said dirt.

_"Edward! You come right here!' It's almost laughable really, how upset he gets when I eat that pie. Well its not my fault. it was SITTING right THERE in the fridge. It was TAUNTING ME. But before I could make a move to go around the corner he has me corned. With that soft sweet smile that makes him look so INNOCENT. Ha! What JOKE that is. I KNOW what he does when he's taking a shower in the morning. All that moaning and groaning he does and then what that big BANG means, and all goes quite. Oh I know EXACTLY what he's doing. But even as he is so close and smiling at me. I can't help but blush. Because I can smell that minty after shave he uses. And my heart pounds, and my pulse quickens. Oh god, his face is moving now and I am frozen to my spot. But those lips look so inviting and I lung forward and press my lips to his._

"Th-There's so much blood.." Is that Winry's voice? But Ed is too busy running her hands over the wound. Making his blood soak into her hands and become part of her. Because that's all she wanted. Was to be ONE with him. To feel how HE felt. For him to feel how SHE felt. But right now. Its too late.

"We need to do something sister!" Al's voice. ringing out through the explosions. Through the mess of soldiers running by and even cutting through her thoughts.

_"You CAN'T!!" I scream out my frustrations to him. And he looks away from me. Oh no you don't you ass. And as I grab his arm he turns back to me and snaps, his eyes are full of unshed tears. Tears I know that I have caused._

_"And why not Edward, why? If you know then why can't I SAY it!" His voice is shaky and i seem to cower slightly, before I come to my sense and snap back._

_"Because then this is real!!" He gawks at me and I avert my eyes. i can't see the pain. _

_But all he does is nod and leave with that fucking suitcase. And I cry._

Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure what to do. A strong hand is touching her cheek and she realizes its him. Gentle fingers prodding her inflamed cheeks. And her eyes focus on a pair of stormy gray. They are telling her something that she already knows. But is hoping he won't say it. Because it would ruin their agreement. That they would not make their goodbyes any harder by saying them. But the one who breaks that vow is the most unlikely of all.

_"Miss Edward.. is this alright?" He is looking down at me with that god awful smile again. His cheeks are flushed and a sheen of sweat is on that brow of his. But what I notice more is how he is pressing down on me. Naked flesh rubbing and teasing mine. I can't speak. Because my mouth is so dry from crying out and moaning his name. But god those hands. Running along my skin as he speaks and I croon and arch into them. I feel as though I will burst any moment if he doesn't-- And he does. Swift and quickly. I can't help but cry out._

"I love you..." her voice shakes, as well as her eyes as the tears come pouring down blood and dirt smeared cheeks, and before she knows what she's doing. She claps her hands and touches his chest.

_"What are you working on Liebe?" His hands touch my shoulders and knead gently. My head rolls and I scowl when I realize what he called me. _

_"Hey! I said don't call me that!" but all he does is knead more and kiss the back of my ear. That spot he KNOWS drive me crazy._

A few months later..

"So she's only ten now they say... lost her memory and everything.." Breda speaks as he sets some more papers down on the desk for him and Havoc to go through. Mostly mission reports.

"Yeah, must be so hard for Al.." They nod and begin to sign away, forgetting all about it for the moment.

_I believe that love is the answer.._


End file.
